Fragile
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU set after Diamonds are Forever. Henry knows Jo is far from fragile and doesn't need his protection. What happened with Dunn is a reminder that life was fragile and he has to protect her from his demons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: AU set after Diamonds are Forever  
Notes: This turned into my version of Jo finding out Henry's secret. This was also a challenge to myself to see if I could finish a story before posting and this one is very nearly finished. :)  
summary: Henry knows Jo is far from fragile and doesn't need his protection. What happened with Dunn is a reminder that life was fragile and he has to protect her from his demons.

Doctor Henry Morgan stood in the doorway to the morgue. It was nearly three in the morning on a tuesday; check that Wednesday in early October. There was no one here; Henry had made sure of that. He wanted to say goodbye to this place that had been home more than anywhere else for the last six years. Leaving this life was going to be the hardest of his two hundred year existence. The medical examiner knew it was for the best. Staying was too much of a risk. Too much of a risk for his heart; and for the people he cared about.

Abe would stay behind for a few days taking care of renting out their apartment and finding someone to run the Antique store. Henry was tempted to change his plans so his son wouldn't find him. Adam was a danger that he needed to protect Abe from. With a sigh Henry shook his head he knew Abe would find him no matter how long it took. In doing so he might lead others and that would defeat the purpose of leaving this life.

Saying goodbye to the morgue was the only goodbye Henry had allowed himself. The others would be too difficult. Especially to a certain beautiful homicide detective who had already had enough pain in her life. After a few more minutes of silent reflection Henry shut the lights of the morgue off for the last time and left. 

* * *

Detective Mike Hanson was sure he was hearing things. He did a double take at Lucas Wahl who was scurrying around the morgue like the proverbial beheaded chicken.

"Gone?"Mike repeated in disbelief. "What do you mean gone?"

"Quit, resigned, no longer employed."Lucas explained as he came to a stop in front of an examine table that held the latest murder victim. "Take your pick."

Mike shook his head as he glanced at the dark office of the lead medical examiner. He was glad he'd arrived ahead of his partner Jo Martinez. She'd had a rough few weeks as it was and to add this to it was not going to make for a pleasant morning. Mike had considered Henry a friend as well so it was more than a surprise to find the doctor had quit.

"He gave no warning?"Mike wondered. "Didn't say anything to you about..."

"Does it look like he gave me any warning?"Lucas interrupted his voice rising slightly. "Sorry...no all I had was a call from our boss saying I had to quote 'hold the fort' until the temporary fill in arrived from Chicago later today."

"What tempoary fill in?"Jo Martinez asked.

Mike swore silently he hadn't heard his partner come in. He turned to face the dark haired woman. Jo was looking from them to Henry's dark and closed office and back again.

"Henry on vacation?"Jo asked. "He didn't mention anything."

"Uh...not exactly."Lucas responded busying himself with organizing tools.

Mike ran a hand through his dark hair wishing he had more information for his friend. Wished he could find Morgan and drag him back. What was that old saying...if wishes were horses?

"What's going on?"Jo asked quietly.

"Henry's gone."Mike stated simply. "Quit."

"He would've told me."Jo protested. "There's been a mistake."

"Got the call from boss man myself."Lucas interjected. "Not Doc but next level boss..."

Jo walked to Henry's office and opened the door and flipped on the light. Even from where he was Mike could see it'd been cleaned out. Not that Henry had ever had that many personal momentos but it had clearly been emptied. Furniture and computer were still there but nothing else as if it was waiting for it's next owner. Five minutes later when Jo remained where she was Mike joined his partner. He could tell she was trying to hold it together.

"Why didn't he tell us?"Jo whispered.

"Some people don't do goodbyes well."Mike offered softly. "I'm sure Doc had his reasons."

Without another word Jo stepped out of the office and walked back to Lucas. Mike sighed and turned the lights off and shut the door. He wished he knew what Morgan's reasons were because right now things weren't making any sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: AU set after Diamonds are Forever  
Notes: This turned into my version of Jo finding out Henry's secret. This was also a challenge to myself to see if I could finish a story before posting and this one is very nearly finished. :)  
summary: Henry knows Jo is far from fragile and doesn't need his protection. What happened with Dunn is a reminder that life was fragile and he has to protect her from his demons.

It was nearly dinner time before Jo was able to free herself from the case and make her way to Henry's apartment. As silly and illogical as it was she'd been holding onto the hope that this was a mistake; a mixup. That Henry was really on vacation and would be coming back. However, when Jo pulled up and saw the darkened windows of Abe's antique's Jo's heart sank. She sat there gripping the wheel tightly staring at the 'closed' sign until someone behind her honked angrily. Jo regained her composure and pulled out of traffic into a parking spot two blocks away. Walking back to the store Jo tried to come up with a theory as to why Henry would just leave. New job was her first idea; family emergency the second.

Either way Jo knew deep down Henry would have told her. Even if Mike was correct with the idea that Henry was one of those people who wasn't good at goodbyes. After all their time together Jo couldn't believe that he'd just leave; leave her. Now as she stood in front of the store Jo had clear evidence. Evidence was what she dealt with every day. Jo's heart that had been closed for so long didn't want to believe what that evidence was telling her. 

* * *

From an upstairs window Abe watched Jo as she walked back to her car. He really hoped his father knew what he was doing. As noble and admirable as Henry's reasons were Abe was looking at what the price of that sacrifice was. Jo was the first person since Abigail that Henry had started to care for. Abe had hoped that Henry would let Jo in; that he would trust her with his secret. Unfortunately that hadn't been the case. His father was gone and Jo was left wondering what happened. Abe had to find a way to fix that and he knew the only way he could was to follow the plan. Follow the plan and convince Henry that protecting those you love wasn't always the best way to solve problems. It was sometimes the worst. Stepping away from the window Abe went back to packing. 

* * *

Days turned into weeks and Jo was for once grateful for the crime rate of New York City. It was keeping her and Mike very busy. They had four new cases in the last two weeks. On top of that the weather was about to turn. Forecasters were predicting an early Nor'easter to wreck havoc later in the week.

The medical examiner's office had been in turmoil since Henry left. The temp they'd got from Chicago had a severe case of home sickness and went back home the following week. Jo had gotten several texts from Lucas who was about to pull his hair out. Between the increased body count and not having a permanent medical examiner things were stressful to say the least. All Jo could do was be a friend she knew Henry would want her to keep an eye on Lucas.

Henry. The name brought a fresh pang of emotions. It was a tuesday afternoon and she and Mike were in the squad room making phone calls, doing research, and diving into various suspects backgrounds. Jo glanced at her cell phone sitting next to her computer keyboard. She'd tried Henry's cell several times over the last few weeks; all had gone straight to voicemail. Jo had finally stopped leaving messages. She'd even tried Abe's number and hadn't gotten a response either. Texts had not been returned.

Despite telling herself not to Jo had tried to find Henry. She'd done a general search, but without anything to narrow it down it'd been a dead end. There were a lot of Henry Morgan's in the United States. Jo wasn't even sure he'd stayed in this country. Feeling a headache starting Jo reached for her coffee mug only to find it empty. She stood picking up the mug and went in search of fresh coffee. 

* * *

Toronto, Canada

Henry helped Abe uncrate antiques as they stood in the half full storefront. The store was due to open before Christmas. They still had a lot of work to do. With the move to Toronto Henry had given up being a medical examiner. The antique store had been a risk but Henry knew how much Abe loved it. So the store was under an alias. Setting up a new life was something he'd done so many times before and yet this time felt wrong.

"Something I didn't tell you."Abe said breaking the silence.

"What's that?"Henry asked as he took a pair of bronze candle holders out of a crate.

"I saw Jo before I left."Abe continued as he pried open another box.

"Abe!"Henry protested as he set the candle holders down.

"Don't worry I didn't talk to her; just saw her."Abe explained. "She came by the store."

"How'd she look?"Henry asked despite himself.

"Like her world had crumbled around her and she didn't know why."Abe responded grimly.

"You know why I'm doing this."Henry stated firmly going back to the boxes. "I have to keep her safe."

"She's stronger than you think, Henry."Abe commented quietly. "Still think you should tell her."

"Jo's been through enough."Henry said with a sad shake of his head. "She doesn't need my burden."

Abe simply shook his head before moving to the other side of the store to put items away.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

A day before the storm was supposed to hit Jo was getting into the elevator on the main floor when she heard someone call her name. She'd just returned from lunch and was heading back to her desk. Reaching to hold the door Jo spotted Lucas coming towards her. She smiled at the coroner's assistant.

"Detective, glad I caught you."Lucas said as he slid into the elevator and Jo let the doors close.

"Something I can help you with, Lucas?"Jo asked as she hit the floor for the squad room.

"No, I have somethng for you."The young man said as he took a long white envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. "I found it in Doc's bookcase...I know it's recent because he used the book it was in before he left."

Jo stared at her name scrawled across the front of the envelope in Henry's handwriting. She opened it and pulled out the piece of stationary and unfolded it. It was a letter; dated a week before Henry left; and it was unfinished.

"He didn't finish it."Lucas remarked as he leaned over Jo's right shoulder.

Jo quickly refolded the letter and smiled back at Lucas.

"Thank you for bringing this."Jo stated as the elevator dinged opening the doors onto her floor. "I'll see you later."

"You're welcome."Lucas acknowledged with an awkward wave.

"Jo, good timing. Got an address on Wilkins."Mike called as Jo entered the squad room.

Paul Wilkins was the main suspect in the Canton case. A female robbery victim found stabbed several times near the diner she worked.

"Let's go."Jo suggested putting Henry's letter in her purse.

Mike grabbed his jacket and together the two detectives left the squad room. However, once in the car and out in traffic curiousity got the better of Jo and she retrieved the unfinished letter from her purse and opened it.

"What's that?"Mike inquired.

"Letter from Henry. Lucas found it in his bookcase."Jo explained as she began to read. "It's not finished."

 _Dear Jo,_

 _I know you won't understand why I left without goodbye. I have grown very fond of of my life in New York and of the people who have come into it. Leaving is not easy for me and saying goodbye would have been painful. Selfish of me; I know and perhaps a bit cowardly that I could not face you._

 _Please know your friendship has meant a great deal to me and I will miss it and you every day..._

The words blurred to an unreadable black blob and it took Jo a minute to realize she was crying. Full fledged tears streaming down her face. She had to move quickly to save the letter from her water works. A hand reached over to gently cover Jo's left before retracting to the steering wheel.

"Damn it."Jo swore as she fumbled in her purse and pulled out a semi-clean napkin.

"What'd he say?"Mike asked with concern. "Jo?"

"I'm fine."Jo commented as she wiped her face clear of tears.

Mike shot her a dubious look before concentrating once more on traffic. Jo sighed she fully blamed the water works on the last few weeks. The diamond case reopening old wounds with Sean and then Henry leaving abruptly and now the damn letter...Jo reached to retrieve the stationary from where it'd fallen by her feet and picked it up. There were only a few more sentences from where she'd left off.

 _'I would like to say it was a new job opportunity or Abe has a chance to expand the store to another location for my leaving. Neither would be true. As much as I love New York it's time for another city; another chapter in life._

 _I truly hope you find happiness...'_

The letter ended there. No clues, no more explanation for his departure and it was clear she was never meant to find it. Jo owed Lucas a coffee. It was then Jo realized they had arrived at their destination. Wordlessly and to prevent further questions Jo handed her partner the letter and then got out of the car closing the door behind her. 

* * *

Mike read the unfinished letter twice before placing it on the passenger seat. He sat there for a few seconds trying to absorb what he'd read. Mike had never been sure if Jo and Henry had crossed the line from friendship to romance. What he'd seen on Henry's face when he was talking Jo through wrecking the car had spoke volumes. The letter also was heavy with things unsaid; of what could have been. If he read between the lines Mike was sure he'd see the romance. They might never have fully acknowledged it to each other; but it was there.

The letter was also a whole lot of nothing. No real reason for ditching them; just that he needed a change. Mike thought back once more to that night in the squad room. Those long minutes before they knew Jo's fate. He wondered if that had scared Henry enough to leave. Shaking his head to clear it Mike turned the engine off; pulled out the key and got out of the car.

"Snow's started."Jo commented composed once more.

"Wonderful."Mike muttered sarcastically as he glared at the dark gray sky and the white flakes descending. "Guess the weather forecasters were wrong once again."

"What apartment number is it?"Jo asked as she climbed the cement steps.

"Four."Mike replied.

Jo reached for the door buzzer. Seconds later they were inside. Mike hoped the rest of the day would be normal. Or as normal as it got for a homicide detective. Of course; it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Mike's cell phone buzzed as he was ushering Wilkins into the interrogation room. He answered as he settled the arrestee into a chair and then stepped out to talk.

"Lucas, take a breath and start over."Mike instructed and he saw Jo raise an eyebrow as she recognized the name.

"Right, Sorry."The medical examiner's assistant responded."I heard this through the grapevine but confirmed it before calling you. NYFD was called to a fire an hour ago. It's Abe's shop!"

Mike stilled his detective instincts going on high alert.

"Have they found a cause yet? Was there damage?"Mike inquired.

"What?"Jo asked.

"Lucas you're on speaker."Mike stated as he held his phone out"Jo's here."

"I've been listening to the scanner."Lucas continued."Fire was quick did a lot of damage. They barely had time to evacuate surrounding buildings. Nobody hurt, but Abe's shop is a total loss."

"Lucas when was this?"Jo asked grimly.

"Hour ago give or take."Lucas explained. "From what I heard Abe had already moved most of the antiques out; so damage was structual."

"What about the apartment upstairs?"Jo inquired.

"Whole building; poof."Lucas stated. "Sorry guys, have to go. I'll let you know if I hear anything else."

"Thanks Lucas."Mike said ending the call.

"I'm glad nobody was hurt."Jo commented breaking the silence.

"Yeah."Mike agreed.

"What?"Jo prompted.

Mike shook his head as he put the phone away. Downside of being a cop you looked at everything jaded. Sometimes things were just as they seemed.

"Nothing; can't get my head out of cop mode sometimes."Mike replied with a weary smile. "Come on; let's see if we can close one of our cases."

As he followed Jo into the interrogation room Mike hoped his instincts were wrong. The fire so close to Doc's departure was sending up flags. If Morgan left because he was in trouble...Mike broke the thought off with a sigh. Henry Morgan was one of the smartest people Mike had ever come across. Mike just hoped that Doc would contact them if he needed help. 

* * *

The immortal known as Adam smiled as he watched the building burn. He stood across the street melding into the crowd as the firefighters put out the flames and evacuated the block. Everything had gone according to plan. He had known Henry and his son were gone, but that hadn't been the point of the fire. It was time for a game of cat and mouse. 

* * *

Jo absently played with the fork as it rested in the take out container of a chef salad. Her gaze was glued to her computer screen and the news article Lucas had sent about the fire at Abe's antique store. The information the M.E. assistant had given originally had been correct. NYFD said a highly potent accelerant was used possibly from a Molotov cocktail. Arson and foul play are suspected.

Jo knew Henry and Abe wouldn't have torched the business for the insurance payout. Neither would endanger anyone else. She knew Mike had been running scenarios in his head as soon as he heard about the fire. She'd seen her partner's proviberal radar go up. Jo knew he was being silent to protect her. To keep her from thinking of Henry and possible painful memories. Problem was the only painful memory Jo had was of Henry's abrupt departure and the unfinished letter. Her phone rang startling Jo a bit and she reached for the receiver and picked it up.

"Martinez."Jo greeted.

She listened and motioned Mike over as she wrote down the information. Jo thanked the caller and hung up.

"Who was that?"Hanson asked as he reached her desk.

"Caught a break in the Dubeau case."Jo said as she stood reaching for her coat. "That call was from a friend of mine in Vice. Apparently Dubeau's business partner was in deep."

"User or seller?"Hanson asked walking back to his desk to get his own jacket.

"Both. Vice is meeting us there."Jo added as she reached her partner's desk.

Mike looked past her out the squad room window and sighed.

"Hope they have skis."Hanson muttered.

Jo turned to look and saw the snow had turned heavy now and the wind was as strong as it had been that morning. She was suddenly wishing she'd grabbed warmer clothing when she left that morning.

"Let's get cold weather gear and take one of the SUV's."Jo suggested as she walked towards the elevator.

"Least my kids will be happy about the snow."Mike grumbled as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. 

* * *

Henry felt a cold jab of fear as he stared at his son; eyes wide.

"Say that again."Henry requested quietly.

"Building's a total loss."Abe said still holding his cell phone."Fire took everything spread fast. Suspecting arson."

"Adam knows I've gone."Henry theorized."He's starting a game."

"I don't like this game."Abe muttered darkly.

"Neither do I."Henry agreed.

They both knew Adam would only escalate until Henry was forced to respond. That would put the very people Henry left to protect in danger. Henry had to make some decisions and quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Despite the weather Jo and Mike were successful. The Dubeau case was closed after the suspect confessed. The added pressure of Vice being there when he was arrested was all the incentive Levet needed. That was the good news; unfortunately the bad side was now Jo and Mike were dealing with rush hour traffic at six at night as they made their way from Vice's headquarters back to their station.

"You'd think nobody had ever driven in snow before."Jo said in amazement as they inched along.

"I think they're confused because the calendar still says it's fall."Mike suggested.

Jo's phone rang and she answered it with the blue tooth.

"Martinez."Jo greeted her gaze fixed on the snowy road ahead.

"Arson is such a wide ranging term; isn't it?"A male voice Jo didn't recognize asked thoughtfully.

"Who is this?"Jo demanded as she motioned for Mike to call for a trace.

"It blankets a spectrum."The caller continued. "Because there are so many ways one can burn down a building."

"Why are you calling about arson?"Jo inquired stalling.

"I believe you know why; Detective."The man continued with a hint of smugness. "A certain antique shop we're both aquainted with."

"Are you saying the owner was targeted?"Jo prompted getting the count down from her partner.

"We shall both see how good of a detective you are; won't we?"The caller added just as the line went dead.

"Damn."Jo swore as she glanced at Mike who shook his head.

"Too short for even a general area."Hanson reported. "What arson were they talking about?"

"Abe's shop."Jo stated her voice tight with worry. "I knew Henry wouldn't just leave; he's in trouble."

"Yeah."Mike agreed with a sigh. "I was starting to think that too." 

* * *

Standing in the heavy snow fall Adam watched as the two detectives returned to their precinct. He followed into the garage keeping to the shadows. Adam watched as Jo Martinez got out of the suv talking with her partner.

Adam smiled it would be so easy to end her life right here. To take something from Henry before he had a chance to defend those he cared about. Adam was very tempted to throw down the gauntlet by killing the pretty detective. Plans after all could be altered.

Even as Adam stepped from the shadows he changed his mind once more. He would not kill tonight only injure. The larger picture of drawing Henry from hiding had to be kept in mind. Having Jo Martinez near death would do just that. 

* * *

Jo had now reached the front of the suv. Adam withdrew a small knife. It was ordinary and wouldn't be traced back to him. With practiced ease Adam launched the knife at his target. It found it's mark in Jo's lower left side just above the small of her back. He faded back into the shadows and slipped outside once more.

Mike heard a sharp cry of pain from his partner. He glanced over in time to see Jo fall. Mike scrambled around the suv calling her name. By the time he reached Jo Mike was alarmed to see blood on the ground near her still alarm turned to anger when he saw the knife.

"Officer down!"Mike shouted into his radio as he scanned the garage for more threats."Repeat Officer down! Need ambulance municipal garage 12th prescient!"

Mike shrugged out of his jacket placing it over Jo. As he did Mike checked her vitals and cursed. Jo's pulse was thready and her breathing shallow. Vaulting to his feet Mike raced to the back of the suv and flung open the door. He grabbed the spare blanket and the large first aide kit before returning to his partner.

Mike draped the blanket over Jo before checking her vitals again. They were the same and she was as pale as the snow outside. Mike snatched the radio asking for dispatch to expedite the ambulance. Even as he relayed the request Mike knew the weather would slow them down.

"Damn it!"Mike swore his voice breaking."You're not dying on me."

Mike opened the kit and ripped open bandages and gauze. He didn't want to risk removing the knife in case it would do more damage. He lifted the blanket and pressed gauze against the would. Mike left his hands there applying pressure.

"Help's coming, Jo."Mike said grimly.

As he waited Mike looked around the garage. How the hell had this happened? How had he or Jo not seen the bastard?

"Stay with me."Mike pleaded his voice barely above a whisper.

Footsteps could be heard as officers converged on the garage. As glad as Mike was to see them all he wanted was the was losing blood too quickly. Finally nearly five minutes later the ambulance came to a stop in a swirl of snow. 

* * *

Lieutenant Joanna Reece found Mike Hanson in a second floor hospital waiting room no bigger than a walk in closet. It'd been over an hour since Jo Martinez had been stabbed. Reece had been detained at the crime scene as she and her team had been hampered by the storm. After arriving at the hospital with Jo, Mike had called Reece and given report. Joanna had to convince her detective to stay at the hospital after Mike had wanted to be back at the crime scene; investigating.

Mike hadn't noticed her yet as Reece stood in the doorway. As she took in the sight of the detective slumped in a chair head down and still in bloody clothes Joanna almost wished she'd agreed to let him investigate. Partners had such a unique bond. Reece had lost one in her years in police work and knew the pain Mike was in. As she stepped farther into the room Mike glanced up and upon recognizing his superior started to stand but Joanna waved a hand and shook her head and Mike sat back down.

"Is she still in surgery?"Reece asked as she sat down on the small sofa.

"Yes."Hanson replied wearily as he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "Knife hit part of her lower left kidney. "

"If anyone can pull through this with flying colors; it's Jo Martinez."Reece stated quietly

Mike smiled weakly.

"Any leads?"Hanson asked.

"No, though we're still canvasing. Security cameras didn't pick up anything."Reese said with a shake of her head. "And there weren't any in the garage's interior."

Mike shot to his feet and stalked to the window. A second later Reece jumped as the detective slammed his right fist into the wall next to the window. After the second hit Joanna stood and walked to Mike catching his fist from hitting the wall a third time.

"Bastard knew I was there; knew there was a station full of cops above us."Mike began hoarsely. "Still he threw the knife."

"Nobody expects trouble in the place they feel the safest."Reece reasoned as she let go of Mike's hand and he shook the pain out of it.

"She's my partner,"Mike said quietly as he slumped back against the wall. "Supposed to protect her. I was five feet away and..."

"We'll get the person responsible."Reece vowed once Hanson trailed off. "I promise. No one attacks one of my people in my station."

Mike nodded and then several minutes later broke the tense silence with one of the last things Joanna expected to hear.

"I think Henry Morgan's in trouble and Jo's attack is connnected."Mike stated grimly. "I've thought about nothing else since I got here. Trying to sort through all the possibilities and it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Walk me through it."Reece prompted.

With a nod Mike walked back to the chair and sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"In theory it clicks."Reece said quietly once Mike was finished.

"But..."Hanson prompted.

"We need connections."Reece continued."If Dr. Morgan left because he felt threatened, if the arson is related to Detective Martinez's stabbing..."

"Henry's the connection."Mike said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, that's a given."Reece agreed thoughtfully. "But what do we know about him? Do we know where he's from orginally?"

Mike thought for a moment than shook his head grimly.

"I'll have someone bring you a laptop that's connected to the police database."Reece offered as she stood. "Start digging; we need evidence to prove your theory."

"Yes, Ma'am."Hanson acknowledged.

"I'll send a change of clothes too."Reece added as she left.

After Lt. Reece left Mike went in search of coffee. Finding a vending machine Mike dug for change in his pants pocket and his fingers closed around spare coins. As he drew the money out Mike saw the blood on his pants and the bottom of his shirt. He stared at it for a long moment not being able to look away. Jo's blood.

Swallowing hard Mike thought back to a few weeks ago. Remembering when he and Henry had arrived at the crash scene. When they'd first pulled up and seen the wrecked sports car. Even knowing Jo was safe with the paramedics it had still taken Mike's breath away. So many things could've gone wrong. Dunn could've tried to get control of the car, could've shot Jo and shoved her out...

Mike just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that a man he had considered a friend Mike really didn't know that much about. That the same person who he and Jo had both trusted might now have put her in danger; unwittingly or not. Henry; what the hell is going on? Mike wondered silently as he finally shoved the coins into the vending machine.

The coffee had just finished dispensing when Mike heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a young brown haired man in a NYPD uniform snow still on his sleeves.

"Detective Hanson."The officer began. "The nurse said you were here. I have the items from Lt. Reece."

Mike sat the paper coffee cup on the vending machine next to the coffee machine and took the two clothe bags from the younger man.

"Thank you, officer."Mike said with a brief smile. "Appreciate it."

The youth nodded and left. Mike took the coffee back to the waiting room and then found a bathroom to change clothes in. Once that was done he returned to the waitng room and plugged in the laptop. It was time to find some answers. Mike just hoped what he found would help Henry and bring him back. Jo had already had enough pain with losing Sean. 

* * *

As much as Abe had tried he hadn't been completely able to disconnect from his old life in New York. His phone was still set up to receive news alerts from the city. When his phone beeped the next morning as he was getting ready for the day Abe glanced at the screen and froze.

"Henry!"Abe shouted.

The antique dealer grabbed the phone scrambling to get the device to pull up the full article. After what seemed like an eternity Abe got the news article to load and he read it with growing dread.

"Henry!"Abe yelled once more.

"What?"His father asked as he raced into Abe's bedroom only half dressed and hair still wet from the shower. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly Abe handed Henry the phone before sinking heavily onto the bed.

"Oh God."Henry whispered.

"You thought leaving would protect them."Abe said hollowly. "Now we have to go back. You can't let him get away with this."

"No."Henry stated his voice icy calm his gaze fixed on the news story. "Adam wants a fight; he's got one. "

"So when do we leave?"Abe asked grimly.

"As soon as possible; within the hour."Henry replied.

Abe took the phone back from his father as Henry turned and left. Abe watched him go with a heavy heart. His father had suffered so much with the loss of Abigal and the last few years of their relationship. Whatever budding romance had started with Jo it hadn't had a chance before they'd had to leave. Now with Jo being injured Abe knew his father would blame himself and put up walls. As he quickly got ready and started to pack Abe just hoped that Jo would be stubborn enough to break down those walls. 

* * *

It was after six pm the next day and Mike was no closer to answers than he had been the day before. He was back in the squad room alternating between reports, catch up paperwork on other cases and digging into Henry Morgan's background. Jo had gotten through surgery with positive reports from the doctors and was in ICU as a precaution. They had wanted to monitor her for any intenral bleeding. She hadn't been awake when Mike had left the hospital early that morning but he'd stopped by anyway needing to see her. The last update he'd had from the hospital was she'd waken briefly but was now lightly sedated. The doctors citing rest was the best medicine for her body to heal. His stomach rumbled reminding Mike he hadn't eaten much that day. He ignored it and continued with a report on Wilkins's arrest the day before. He was so involved that he didn't look up when a shadow fell across his computer monitor.

"How is she?"A quiet voice asked.

Mike jumped a mile the voice having been the last he expected to hear. He glanced up and saw Henry Morgan standing near his desk as if nothing had changed. As if he hadn't vanished from their lives for almost a month. The M.E looked like hell; face pale, day's growth of beard, dark circles under his eyes.

"Now you care?"Mike demanded. "You didn't give a damn when you left."

"Mike..."Henry began.

"In ICU being monitored for internal bleeding."Mike relented running a hand through his dark hair.

Henry closed his eyes briefly and then opened them.

"Her attacker?"Henry asked grimly. "One person?"

"As far as we can tell."Mike responded as he sat back down. "Might as well be trying to chase a damn ghost."

Henry nodded and turned to leave.

"You staying?"Mike asked halting the M.E."Or should I tell Jo you left again?"

"I'm staying."Henry replied tightly as he headed to the elevator. "I won't let anyone hurt her again."

Mike watched him leave. Then just as the doors closed he snatched up his jacket and cell phone and headed for the stairs. Henry wasn't escaping answers that easily.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Henry had known what a huge gamble it was going to the station. He could've found out about Jo's condition from the hospital. He had enough contacts there from his years at the M.E office. Still he'd stepped into the familiar squad room. Now the consequences of that action were about to be dealt with as Henry heard Mike call his name.

During the flight back to New York City Henry had wrestled with how much to tell. Abe had suggested Jo could handle the truth of his situation. Henry suspected his son was right. However her partner was another story. Mike Hanson was as good as they came. Once you had his friendship he'd back you no matter what. Henry had dashed that friendship by leaving abruptly. If Mike had tried to connect Jo's stabbing to the arson at Abe's shop the detective might have started digging into Henry's past; or lack there of. Which brought Henry full circle...how much to tell?

"Let's get a coffee."Mike said in a voice that made it clear it wasn't a suggestion.

"Alright."Henry relented as they walked two blocks to a nearby coffee house.

The snow from the noreaster had stopped earlier that day. However the wind and the cold had not so even in that short of a walk Henry was grateful for the warmth of the coffee house. Once they'd gotten their coffee they found a back booth. Sitting down Henry waited for the onslaught of questions.

"You should know Lucas found the letter and gave it to Jo."Mike began as he took a sip of coffee.

Henry sighed and turned the paper to go coffee cup around in his hands.

"It wasn't intended to be read."Henry said finally.

"Yeah, she got that part."Mike stated quietly.

Henry glanced out the window trying to formulate a plan. Trying to figure out what to say. Mike had a family he didn't want to pull the detective any farther into this mess than he had to. Yet...

"Henry, what the hell is going on?"Mike demanded anger creeping into his voice. "The stabbing wasn't random, was it?"

"No."Henry said with a long sigh. "It was what I was trying to prevent."

"Who's after you?"Hanson prompted.

Henry glanced out the window once more. He and Abe had tried to come up with a believable story for Adam coming after him. Ten years ago Henry had assisted in solving a case that put away some relative of Adam's...Henry had discovered Adam was an art forger...nothing had seemed right.

"I did some digging."Mike began after setting aside the nearly untouched coffee. "Lt. Reece wanted to know if the arson and Jo's attack were connected. We knew you were the most obvious link. Henry; you just appeared six years ago when you started at the M.E's office. Before that there's nothing; and trust me I looked. I checked with the two police departments you had listed on your resume one was so small town it didn't have a coroner's office and the other never heard of you."

Henry was tempted to try the partial truth. Then again he knew how good a detective Hanson was.

"It is true that some of what is on my resume is stretched."Henry conceded quietly. "But it's for good reason."

Looking out the window once more Henry froze. He thought he saw an all too familiar profile; a familiar hat. It probably wasn't Adam but Henry couldn't take the risk not with Mike's life.

"What's in your past that you're running from?"Mike inquired.

Henry stood hating the way this was ending. It wouldn't shake Mike from the investigation.

But perhaps he could draw Adam away and refocus the immortal's attention.

"I'm sorry; I have to go."Henry said quietly. "Tell Jo I'm sorry."

"Doc."Mike protested.

However, Henry had already stepped into the crowd and was out the door. 

* * *

In their hotel room Abe set out the take out dinner on the small table. Henry stood staring out the window at the snow flurries that had started. His father had barely said more than a handful of sentances since he'd returned nearly two hours before. With a sigh Abe sat down and pulled a plastic tray of pasta towards him and took the lid off.

"Even immortals need to eat."Abe suggested quietly.

After a long moment Henry sat down at the table. Abe pushed another covered tray of food towards him and the M.E reluctantly opened it and picked up a fork.

"I told Detective Hanson I was staying."Henry said tensely as he half heartedly took a bite of food.

"But you're second guessing yourself."Abe finished.

"Because I'm putting a target on myself and everyone around me including you!"Henry exclaimed as he tossed down the fork.

"They're trained professionals and I signed on for the risks long ago."Abe commented. "If you let people in they may surprise you."

"With what Adam has chosen to do he hasn't given me any choice but to trust them."Henry said tiredly."I just hope to God there isn't any more blood spilled."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Jo Martinez leaned heavily on Mike as they reached the front door of her townhouse. Her back and left side felt like they were on fire. She was grateful when Mike took her keys and opened the door pushing it in. As she stepped inside Jo was never more grateful to be home.

"Sofa or bedroom?"Mike asked quietly.

"Sofa."Jo replied as Mike kicked the door shut. "There's a full bath down here so I camp out for awhile. Blanket and pillow in the linen closet upstairs though."

"I'll get them."Mike offered.

Slowly Mike helped Jo to the sofa where she gingerly sat and then layed down. It'd been twenty-four hours since the doctors had cleared her from observation. A full seventy-two had passed since she'd been admitted. Jo watched as her partner went upstairs to find the spare blanket and pillow. Mike was a good man. It was times like this where Jo missed her husband terribly but she was grateful to have good friends like Mike Hanson.

"Thank you."Jo commented when Mike returned.

"What partners are for."Hanson replied with a grin as he placed the pillow behind her and the blanket over. "You want another pillow?"

"I'm okay; thanks."Jo replied tiredly.

"Alright."Mike acknowledged.

Jo watched as her partner took out his car keys but didn't make a move to leave. He shifted on his feet and palmed the keys to his other hand. He'd been quiet that morning; preoccupied.

"Mike, what is it?"Jo asked quietly. 

* * *

Mike frowned at his partner's question. He hadn't told her Henry was back. With all she'd been through Mike hadn't wanted to upset Jo further. Still he knew Jo Martinez. Knew if she found out another way there'd be hell to pay for a long time to come. With a sigh Mike grabbed one of the dining room table chairs and pulled it over placing it near the front of the sofa and sat down.

"Henry's back."Mike replied without preamble. "Stopped by the station two days ago."

"What?!"Jo exclaimed as she started to sit up; little too quickly.

"Easy."Mike soothed as he placed a hand on her left shoulder easing her back down. "Don't pull your stitches."

"What did he say?"Jo demanded.

"Asked about you."Mike responded quietly. "Looked like hell too."

"How did he even know I was hurt?"Jo wondered as she leaned back against the pillow.

"There's more, Jo."Mike continued.

Jo glanced at her partner watching as he once more figeted with the car keys.

"After he showed up at the station I followed him."Mike explained. "Insisted we talk and we went to a nearby coffee shop. He didn't want to, but I insisted..."

"He's in trouble, isn't he?"Jo asked anxiously.

"He's spooked that's for sure."Mike agreed quietly. "We didn't finish our conversation. He saw something or someone outside and bolted. By the time I got to the sidewalk Doc was gone."

"What did he tell you?"Jo inquired.

"Not much but admitted that the digging I'd done was true some facts on his resume didn't add up."Mike stated with a sigh. "Police departments he said he worked for never heard of him. He's running from something in his past."

"Something that's found him."Jo surmised grimly. "My stabbing..."

"Yeah."Mike agreed running a hand through his dark hair. "I told our theory to Reece she agrees but told me to dig because we need more to connect the arson to your attack."

"Somebody's trying to get his attention."Jo added wincing as she moved.

"There's another thing you're not going to like."Mike commented meeting his partner's gaze.

"What?"Jo asked.

"Reece's upped patrols in your neighborhood."Mike explained grimly. "Also going to be a squad parked down the street."

"I can take..."Jo protested but Mike interrupted.

"Normally yes you can take care of yourself."Mike agreed as he stood pulling the blanket up over Jo. "But you'd barely go a round with a kitten right now and it'd beat you."

"Gee, thanks."Jo groused.

Mike crouched down so he was eye level. When he did Jo was struck by how pale he was and the dark circles under her friend's eyes. There was a haunted look that flashed across his face briefly and Jo knew he was remembering her attack.

"Jo, the bastard had nerve enough to stab you when I was five feet away."Mike stated in quiet anger. "In the parking garage of a police station. If he's willing to go that far a security system and a locked door won't stop him."

Jo nodded reaching over to cover Mike's right hand with hers and she squeezed it.

"I know."Jo agreed softly. "I'm just not used to being taken care of or needing to be."

"We'll figure this out."Mike promised as he stood untangling their hands. "Even if I have to track Henry down and lock him in a cell until he tells us what's going on."

"Thank you for bringing me home."Jo said a few minutes later as Mike turned to leave.

"Call if you need anything."Mike replied. "Get some rest."

After Mike left it was hours before sleep came. Jo's mind kept going over the mystery that was Henry Morgan. There had to be a way to help him; to bring him home for good.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Henry waited a day before contacting Mike. He asked for a meeting and asked to include Jo. They set up a time for mid-afternoon of that same day. Henry cursed Adam once more for putting him in this spot. He sat in the hotel room at the small table and rubbed his hands over his face. Abe was sitting on the bed watching tv. His son glanced over when Henry ended the phone call.

"You want me to come with?"Abe asked.

Henry stood gathered his jacket and walked over to Abe. He placed a hand on his son's right shoulder and squeezed it.

"No, better if I do this alone."Henry said with a shake of his head as he walked to the door.

"I'll be ready for the pickup."Abe commented as Henry left.

Knowing Jo wasn't recovered enough yet to meet somewhere Henry and Mike had agreed on Jo's townhouse. The gun in the right shoulder holster felt heavy to Henry as he climbed the steps to Jo's front door. He already dreaded the pain, hurt and confusion he'd see in her eyes. Henry didn't want to put her through more stress and sorrow but he knew she wouldn't believe him unless she saw with her own eyes. Same with her partner. Taking a deep breath Henry rang the doorbell. Mike answered the door and let Henry in.

"Doc."Hanson greeted as they walked into the living room.

Henry nodded in return and once they reached the living room Henry almost lost his nerve. He hadn't seen Jo since she'd been injured. He wasn't used to seeing her pale and weak. The detective was propped up against a bunch of pillows reclining on the large sofa. Henry wasn't expecting a warm greeting and he was rewarded. It was what he'd deserved by leaving.

"Henry."Jo said quietly.

"Jo,"Henry replied as he walked around the sofa to the coffee table side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."Jo stated. "Though I'd like to know why I was stabbed. What's going on?"

Henry looked from one detective to the other and back again. Adam had backed him into this corner and he knew he had no choice but to continue. Still Henry knew this was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

"There is a man named Adam."Henry began as he walked to the window and looked out. "He's been following me for the last few months. "

"Is he threatening you?"Jo asked. "Is that why you left?"

"In a matter of speaking."Henry responded.

"Henry..."Jo protested tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Jo."Henry apoligized. "He is threatening to expose me."

"The questionable points on your resume?"Mike asked with a frown.

"Yes, but more."Henry acknowledged grimly.

"Henry, the NYPD can back you."Jo said gently. "You've done good work with us."

"Thank you."Henry said quietly taking a deep breath. "But there's more to my life and there's no easy way to say this but to say it. I've been alive for over two hundred years. I can't be killed."

Stunned expressions, shock, disbelief and concern.

"Doc..."Mike began.

"Henry..."Jo started.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."Henry continued as he pulled out the gun.

"Henry, what the hell?!"Mike exclaimed taking several steps forward.

"It'll be alright."Henry said softly as he cocked the hammer of the gun and aimed it at his chest.

"Henry!"Jo shouted struggling to stand.

Henry pulled the trigger and felt himself fly backwards into the window. He heard both of his friends shout his name. Running footsteps, raised voices...then Jo's tearful face came into Henry's field of vision.

"Henry, stay with us."Jo pleaded.

"This was the only way..."Henry replied hoarsely.

"The only way what?"Jo asked.

"The only way you'd understand."Henry finished.

Henry had died enough times to know when the end was close. It was very close now. He forced himself to look away from Jo and seek out her partner. Mike looked equally shell shocked and sad his cell phone balanced between his left shoulder and ear. Then the room faded.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Jo gasped and rocked back on her heels her hands flying to her face. Her mind was refusing to believe what had just happened. She turned to look at Mike and saw he had dropped the phone in his shock and was staring opened mouthed at the floor of her living room. The now empty floor. Henry's bloody bullet wounded body was gone.

"I've gone crazy."Jo whispered finally.

"If you have I've gone around the bend with you."Mike stated his voice gravelly. "Did-did that just..."

"He's gone."Jo said sadly.

"Body's don't vanish."Mike said gently.

"Henry said he couldn't be killed."Jo pointed out as she shakily got to her feet.

The room wobbled and Jo felt Mike's strong grip on her right arm easing her back to the sofa. She glanced down and saw the blood on her partner's hand. Henry's blood. Just then Jo's cell phone rang and she picked the device up from the coffee table. Abe's name flashed onto the caller ID. Jo answered not sure what she was going to say.

"Martinez."Jo greeted surprised to find her voice stronger.

"It's Abe. Meet me down at Peter Detmold park."The antique dealer instruced grimly. "You'll understand once you're there."

"Okay."Jo affirmed not really sure why she was agreeing.

"What?"Mike demanded.

"Abe needs us at Peter Detmold park."Jo said as she got back to her feet.

"Day is getting weirder."Hanson muttered.

Jo was grateful he was there not only for emotional support but physical as well. Her partner helped her into her coat and boots. She had thought briefly of changing out of the dark blue sweats she'd been wearing but decided against it. They left her townhouse and climbed into Mike's SUV. 

* * *

Mike concentrated on traffic that was all his brain was able to do at the moment so he let it do that. Though as he turned the steering wheel he kept seeing the blood on his right hand. Another image his stunned mind couldn't deal with so it got shoved to the back. How he got them to the park on FDR drive in one piece Mike didn't know. On the drive Jo's phone had beeped with a text from Abe. Instructions on where to meet. Mike pulled into a snow covered parking spot and they got out. They found the older man sitting on a bench by the river. When Mike saw who was sitting next to him he stopped cold in his tracks causing Jo to stumble. Automatically he reached out to steady his partner. The man sitting next to Abe stood and Mike had to blink several times and even then it wasn't really registering. Standing dripping wet wrapped in several towels was Henry Morgan.

Jo gripped Mike's left arm tightly as she stared at the two people before them near the park bench. She could tell by her partner's expression that he wasn't feeling her nails digging into his arm. Henry's words from earlier echoed through Jo's stunned thoughts.

/I can't be killed./

Now Henry was a few feet away water dripping from him into the snow. He was wrapped in towels but from what Jo could see there was no blood on him. Alive...Henry was alive! Jo let go of Mike's arm and ran to Henry engulfing him in a hug. Awkwardly the ME wrapped his arms around her.

"How is this possible?"Jo finally asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I've spent decades trying to answer that."Henry responded softly.

"Did you find an answer?"Hanson asked.

"Not yet."Henry said with a shake of his head. "Everytime I die I resurface in a body of water."

"There's no bullet wound."Jo said in amazement as she pulled back Henry's shirt.

"Never are any marks."Henry explained. "Let's go back to my hotel. You need to get out of the cold."

Together the four left the park.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Fragile  
author:Cindy RRyan  
notes:see part one 

"We have a two hundred year old medical examiner."Mike said numbly as they gathered in Henry's hotel room in Manhattan.

"You're Henry's son."Jo stated echoing Abe's explaination a few minutes previous.

"Adopted."Henry amended having changed into dry clothes though his hair was still wet.

"You've been married."Jo theroized as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Couple times."Henry replied as he stood by the window.

"So you can't be killed."Mike commented as he paced. "I'm guessing you don't age either?"

"No."Henry stated quietly. "I don't stay in one place after a certain time."

Jo stood the room starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. Her thoughts were still spinning but the shock was wearing off.

"So this person that's threatening to expose you..."Jo began trying to gather her thoughts. "How did he find out your secret?"

"He's immortal also; much older."Abe interjected quietly. "Thousands of years old."

"Thousands?"Mike repeated as he shook his head. "If I weren't standing here listening to this...Doc, it sounds like a bad movie."

"Try living it."Henry commented with a grimace.

"Wait..."Jo said as she rubbed a hand against her forehead. "If he's the same as you wouldn't he be gaining the same trouble by exposing you to the world?"

"Did I mention he's not entirely sane?"Henry added weakly.

"Oh good."Mike grumbled sarcasticly. "Not only a thousand plus years old but crazy too. Day keeps getting better."

"So he's the one that attacked me?"Jo inquired as she sat back down feeling a bit dizzy.

"Yes."Henry replied grimly. "I'm sorry, Jo. I never wanted to endanger anyone."

"But he was trying to get to you."Hanson theorized. "Knew your connection to Jo..."

"After he realized burning down my shop wasn't going to get the reaction he wanted."Abe finished with a sigh.

"What's are next move?"Jo asked quietly.

"You're going home and getting some rest."Henry instructed firmly.

"After this?"Jo exclaimed "Not a chance."

"Jo..."Henry protested.

"No."Jo argued. "We'll come up with a plan and we'll end this so things can..."

"Don't."Hanson cut in as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Don't say normal. Nothing will be normal."

"He's right."Henry agreed. "Now that you know my secret..."

"No, I know nothing will be as it was."Jo said softly. "But I know the NYPD keeps people safe and that's what we're going to do with this. We're protecting the city and the best medical examiner it's ever had."

Henry smiled.

* * *

Hours later Mike Hanson was still trying to comprehend the events of the day. Henry and Abe had shown him photographs which had helped. Still as they sat eating a late dinner of takeout pizza Mike was still amazed by the turn of events. He'd watched Henry die. Had seen and heard the gunshot. Then had unbelievably watched as his body had vanished. Now the immortal was sitting across the small table from him munching on a piece of sausage pizza. Mike shook his head and ran a hand over his face. He looked down at his own plate the the half eaten slice of pizza. His stomach was too much in knots to have any kind of an appetite.

"I have an idea."Jo began drawing everyone's attenton. "Might be quicker than anything else we've talked about."

"What is it?"Henry inquired softly.

"He went after me once."Jo stated her eyes locking with Henry's. "Use me as bait."

Mike swore and shoved his plate towards the center of the table. To his credit Henry seemed to have the same angry expression mirrored on his face.

"No way in hell, Jo."Mike stated angrily

"We'll be ready this time."Jo countered equally passionate.

"I have to agree with your partner, Jo."Henry said with a shake of his head. "We'll find another way."

"So far we haven't."Jo argued. "We're running out of time and options, Henry, and you know it."

"I think the lady has a point."Abe commented quietly.

Mike sighed as he looked around the table. Stalemate; two to two. 

* * *

"Henry, can I talk to you a moment?"Jo asked as she stood. "In private?"

"Of course."Henry said as he rose to his feet.

Jo glanced around and then headed for the hotel room door. The hallway wouldn't be private, but it was the best option she had. She stepped out into the corridor and knew Henry was close behind. He shut the door and Jo spotted an alcove a few feet from the stairs that had the vending machines. They walked the short distance in silence and stepped into the small space.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you."Jo began. "Lucas found your unfinished letter and gave it to me."

"Oh."Henry replied as he leaned back against the chips and candy machine. "I'm sorry...I..."

Jo reached forward and took Henry's right hand in hers.

"No, I'm glad he did and now I get to say that your friendship means a lot to me too."Jo said quietly.

Henry's fingers tightened around hers and Jo felt her heart leap.

"Let me do this."Jo insisted.

"Jo,"Henry began with a sad shake of his head. "Hearing you were seriously hurt and knowing it was most likely because of me...I can't go through that again..."

"In the car with Dunn..."Jo said trying a different angle. "I trusted you."

"Jo..."Henry started.

Jo squeezed his hand.

"After Sean died all I had left was the NYPD and my job."Jo continued softly. "They're my family and so are you. Let me help you. I know it'll work."

Henry opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. Jo saw him glance down at their joined hands.

"I trusted you."Jo repeated. "Take a chance and trust me." 

* * *

Henry so wanted to believe Jo. He wanted to trust that her idea would work. That they would be ready and prepared this time for whatever possibility Adam could throw at them. Abe had insisted all along that Jo could handle his secret. She'd proven him right by still being there; still talking to Henry instead of running screaming into the night.

Still Henry remembered the fear he'd felt when he'd seen the news article of her attack. Recalled the guilt when he'd seen the haunted expression on Mike Hanson's face days later. Jo's idea was almost playing right into Adam's hands. To protect her from the immortal Henry would have to put her in more danger. Then again Jo was right, they didn't have many other ideas that held merit.

"I want you to be honest with me."Henry began as he met Jo's gaze. "Are you truly up for this? You were just released from the hospital..."

Jo's fingers closed around Henry's and he felt a rush of warmth sweep through him. Not since Abigail had he let anyone close...

"I'm well enough to play bait."Jo confirmed with a smile.

"I still don't like this."Henry said softly allowing his free hand to touch Jo's right cheek. "He knows I care about you..."

"Then it's the perfect bait."Jo reasoned.

With a long sigh Henry nodded.

"Alright."The immortal agreed. "But we take every precaution."

Jo smiled and squeezed Henry's hand once more before letting go. Together they walked back to his room to tell the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

In forty-eight hours the plan was set and they were ready. They had come up with a story about Adam for Reece without telling the Lieutenant the full immortal tale. Mike had suggested the idea they ended up deciding on and Jo still thought it was a solid one. Though Henry was constantly going over it. Jo was touched that he was worried, and if she was truthful with herself she was worried too.

"Ready?"Mike asked from the door of her living room.

"Yes."Jo replied as she stood and walked to where her partner stood.

"Hospital's ready and secure too."Mike added with a grim smile.

Jo nodded as she gathered her coat and overnight bag from the foyer closet. The plan was to leak to the media that Jo's condition had worsened and she'd been admitted back to the hospital for emergency surgery. That gave them a confined environment to lay the trap. Henry had pointed out it also gave Adam options. But the hospital had given them a vacated floor that was under a remodel. The construction equipment and supplies had been stored away and beds returned. Officers portraying hospital staff would patrol the halls that way not putting civilians in danger. Henry would be part of that group. Opening the front door Jo turned back to her partner.

"Let's nab a psycho immortal."Jo said with a smile.

Mike rolled his eyes but followed Jo outside. 

* * *

Henry gripped the clipboard he was holding to keep from pacing. He was dressed as a medical doctor complete with white lab coat and light green scrubs. The immortal stood by the nurses's station at the oppisite end of the abandoned hospital hall from the elevator. So in theory when Adam arrived he wouldn't spot Henry.

"Relax, Henry."Joanna Reece said from Henry's right. "You'll blow this before it even starts. If you're tense everyone else will be and our quarry will sense the ruse and bolt."

"Sorry."Henry apoligized forcing his shoulders to relax and he leaned against the nurse's station. "By the way you'd make a wonderful nurse if you decide to switch careers,"

"Needles and I don't get along."Reece responded with a weak smile.

"Ah."Henry commented with a nod.

"We're in place."Mike stated over the team radio.

"Copy that."Reece acknowledged as she glanced at Henry. "Now all we can do is wait."

"Which is always the difficult part."Henry said softly his gaze fixed on the elevator. 

* * *

Eight long hours into the charade Jo was starting to have doubts. Maybe psycho immortals didn't read social media? Maybe Adam sensed it was a trap and was staying away waiting for another chance.

"It'll work, Jo."Mike said from his spot by the room's only window. "Then we can get back to our lives."

"Our lives with a two hundred year old medical examiner?"Jo countered.

Jo was rewarded with a grin from her partner.

"I still can't wrap my head around it."Mike admitted quietly.

"It's a lot to take in."Jo agreed. "But it certainly explains a few things."

The team radio crackled to life startling Jo. Mike straightened as they listened.

"Possible suspect spotted in lobby."One of the uniformed officers doubling as security guards reported.

"Understood."Reece acknowledged. "Everybody get ready." 

* * *

Adam suspected this was a trap. It was far too easy access to a member of law enforcement who'd already been attacked. He got off on another floor than his destination. As a precaution took several circular routes around the floor then got back on the elevator and put in his next destination. If this was a trap there were a few things he needed to do first. Luckily, he'd come prepared.

The radio chatter stopped leaving Jo and Mike in tense silence. Jo saw Mike move closer to the door. He tucked into the shadows between the bathroom and the main door. Jo slid down farther in the bed and tried to relax her body and pretend she was sleeping. The radio crackled to life again and Jo recognized the same voice as before; the patrolman in the lobby.

"Confirmed."The young man reported. "Repeat confirmed; suspect is in the building."

"Here we go."Mike murmured.

Just as Jo was about to reply the lights went out and the hospital plunged into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

As soon as the lights went out Henry started to run to Jo's room. A firm hand on his left shoulder stopped the me. He glared at Reece through the low emergency lights.

"Let the plan work."Reece advised.

It went against everything, but Henry obeyed the Lieutenant and stayed at the nurses's station. Please let this plan work. Henry prayed silently. He couldn't live with himself if anyone got hurt because of him. 

* * *

After shutting off the power Adam stayed in the basement for a moment. He'd shut the emergency generator off as well. Part of him knew that people would die from that move. Mostly, the immortal was unbothered by whatever losses there were today. Every battle had casualties. A few minutes later Adam made his way to Jo's floor. He knew chaos would be in full swing and that was exactly as he planned. 

* * *

Alert tones began almost immeaditely to sound from the overhead speakers. Then just as fast they stopped with a strangled sound.

"He cut the emergency generator."Jo stated grimly.

"Bastard."Mike swore not moving from his hiding spot. "He does't care who dies today."

"We should've placed guards at that generator."Jo responded softly.

"We didn't think he was that cold blooded."Mike replied gently. "This hospital is one of the best in the city. They have drills for this; they'll get the critical out and safe."

"Hope so."Jo whispered.

"Suspect sighted."Reece said over the radio. "Coming out the stairwell at the rear of the floor."

"Show time."Mike acknowledged over the com. 

* * *

To continue with the ruse of it being a normal hospital floor Reece instructed her team to start evacuating 'patients'. Most were team members tucked under sheets to hide scrubs or improvised 'dummies' made of various sheet covered items. To Reece it looked like controlled chaos. She just hoped it was convincing enough for their quarry.

Reece had ordered Henry as part of the 'evacuation' team. He was a bundle of nerves and restless energy that needed something to be proactive with. Joanna hoped it was enough to distract the M.E. Henry was excellent in his field but she didn't want him going after Adam on his own. That was the last thing any of them needed. 

* * *

On paper this had all seemed like a good idea, Mike thought grimly. He remained still as a statue in the short spanse between the bathroom and main door. One thing they hadn't counted on was the total darkness. They'd all assumed they'd have the lights from the emergency generator. Those lights weren't full capacity but it'd been better than nothing. Now all they had was sound to warn them. Mike didn't like those odds. Not dealing with a thousand plus year old being. Still Mike took a deep breath and stayed where he was; waiting.

His partner's life depended on a normal police sting working on non-normal situation. Mike tightened his grip on his gun. The radio com crackled to life once more.

"Anybody have eyes on our suspect?"Reece asked in a hushed voice.

Mike knew some of the illuminated exit signs in the halls were battery powered. With the emergency lights down; those signs were all they had.

"Just walked by the elevator; moving fast."A young male voice responded.

"Keep your distance."Reece ordered crisply. "Last thing we need is this guy to get suspicious and bolt."

Acknowledgments came across the com. Mike knew the elevators were half way down the hall from Jo's room. With Adam moving fast the immortal should be there any minute. As if on cue Mike heard the door open and close. It was done so silently that if he hadn't been standing right next to it he would't have noticed. Mike could only hope his partner had heard it. 

* * *

Jo heard the footsteps more than the door opening. She gripped her gun tighter as it rested under the sheets. The detective had been part of similar plans in the past. Being bait was never easy. You had to rely on your team and your backup. Even though Jo knew Adam couldn't see her any more than she could see him she forced her body to relax. Tension gave her more of a chance to miss when firing the gun and with Mike in the room she couldn't risk that.

"I am sorry it had to come to this, Detective Martinez."A cultured accent stated sounding loud in the darkness.

A few seconds later Jo heard footsteps as Mike moved and then sounds of a scuffle. She hated not knowing what was going on. Jo couldn't help her partner if she couldn't see the fight. All she could do was wait and pray. 

* * *

Mike was reacting solely on instinct and sound. His eyes had adjusted to the dark but it was too dark to even see a silhouette. He'd moved when Adam spoke and had been able to bring his gun down on the back of the man's head. The immortal had stumbled and recovered quicker than Mike had anticipated. Adam had gotten two blows to Mike's stomach before he could react. The detective had kicked out with his right foot trying to sweep his opponent's legs out from under. His kick hadn't been strong enough. Mike got one more punch in before Adam landed two quick fierce ones to his jaw. A third punch hit the same spot and Mike went down hitting the floor hard. He fought to stay conscious knowing he was the closest backup Jo had. A few seconds later darkness overwhelmed Mike's senses and he slid unconscious. 

* * *

Henry appreciated what Reece was trying to do. By necessity the lieutenant didn't know the whole scope of what and who they were dealing with. Five minutes after being assigned to assist the 'evacuation' Henry had dodged his colleagues and made his way back towards Jo's room via another corridor that circumvented the nurses's station. Henry just hoped he wasn't already too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Fragile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Jo's heart nearly stopped when she heard a body hit the floor. She wanted to call out to her partner but couldn't risk halting the plan. Not with Adam in the room. Jo heard footsteps as Adam walked around the bed to the side near the window. They'd chosen this room since it was an interior one, no window. They hadn't wanted Adam to have another means of escape. Now Jo was wishing they'd nixed that idea. Even though the day had been overcast they would've had light. Jo eased her gun out from under the sheets and took off the safety. She hadn't heard any further movement from the floor and hoped Mike was only injured. If Adam had killed him Jo wasn't sure what she'd do.

"Whatever little plan you have; it will not work."Adam continued calmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."Henry stated from somewhere near the door.

Jo's heart leapt at the sound of the M.E.'s voice. This wasn't part of the plan. Henry was supposed to stay with Reece. Why had he altered the plan?

"That was foolish of you, Henry."Adam said coldy.

Just then the emergency lights kicked on. The hospital must've had a backup generator in another section. Jo breathed a sigh of relief and hoped the critical patients were out of danger and none were lost. The lights were small red bulbs that ran every few feet along the wall by the door similar to movie theater isles. Jo sat up raising her gun. She glanced at Henry and then down at Mike's still form.

"Jo."Henry hissed in warning.

Jo looked at Adam he did not appear to have a gun. There was however a wicked looking knife in his right hand.

"I have learned quite a few fighting techniques in a thousand years, Detective."Adam stated looking down at the knife in his hand. "I could kill your partner before you got a shot off. Do you wish to risk that?"

"You wanted my attention."Henry broke in angrily. "You have it. Let them go. We can go somewhere and settle this."

"As tempting as that is, it would not be any fun."The older immortal countered as he stepped towards Jo.

Reluctantly Jo put down her gun and put the safety back on. She couldn't risk Mike's life.

"Let them go."Henry said once more.

Jo inched herself off the bed and freed her feet from the sheets. Maybe if Henry kept his enemy talking Jo could disarm Adam.

"I have another wrinkle to add to this tale."Adam began as he pulled out a cell phone. "I took into consideration that the hospital would have a backup generator. I have placed a toxin in the airvents it is rigged to a timer..."

Mike suddenly launched himself at Adam in an NFL tackle move any coach would be proud of. The cell phone and knife went airborne. Jo dodged out of the way of the knife as she and Henry both scrambled for the cell phone. Henry caught the device just as Mike slammed Adam against the corner of a wardrobe. The knife clattered harmlessly to the floor near Jo's bed. With a final punch Mike rendered the immortal unconscious. Wasting no time Mike placed handcuffs on Adam.

"Bastard."Mike muttered.

Jo started towards the door to get their boss when the woman in question entered with four officers behind all with weapons drawn.

"We're fine here."Jo informed. "He claims to have put a toxin in the airvents; on a timer. We don't believe the timer's been activated."

"Good work."Reece complimented as she took the cell phone from Jo. "I'll have hospital security check the airvents."

After Reece left Jo sat heavily down on the edge of the bed. It was over; they'd won.

"Thank you."Henry said simply.

Jo stood and walked over to the immortal wrapping him in a hug. She reached over and closed the door so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Anytime, Doc."Mike responded with a grin. "Nothing better than getting a psychopathic thousand year old immortal off the streets."

Jo laughed resting her head on Henry's right shoulder.

"I'm starting to get used to this new normal."Jo commented.

"Not me."Mike said as he hauled an unconscious Adam to his feet. "Never will wrap my head around it."

Jo smiled grateful her partner was alive. He looked like hell cuts and scratches on his face, split lip. His left eye was already starting to bruise. Nothing a few weeks wouldn't cure.

"You need to go home and rest,"Henry urged.

"No, I want to see the cell door close."Jo argued.

"Alright."Henry said with reluctance. "I just want to get him there; sooner the better." 

* * *

After much debate when finalizing the plan Henry had known the irony of Adam ending up in a mental institution. Especially since Henry had spent so much time in one decades before. Still Henry knew the classic padded room with not even a bed to sleep on would be their best chance of imprisonment. Forty minutes later they arrived at one such maximum security institution on Staten Island.

Adam had been sedated before they left the hospital as a precaution. The immortal was still out as he was placed in the closet sized cell and the door closed and locked. Henry glanced over at Jo. To him she still looked too pale and tired. Yet there was a smile on her face as she met his gaze.

"Now you can stay."Jo said as the guard left.

"I'm going to finish the paperwork."Mike interjected as he left.

"Your secret's safe."Jo continued after her partner left. "You can continue to work with us."

"You still want me to?"Henry asked in surprise. "After everything?"

"Yes."Jo replied quietly.

"You are amazing Jo Martinez."Henry said quietly as he moved them a few feet away from Adam's cell. "I can't thank you enough. You trusted me; believed me."

"You helped me live again; fair trade."Jo replied softly.

Even though it was hardly a romantic setting Henry leaned in and kissed Jo briefly. With a last glance back at Adam's cell Henry placed an arm around Jo's waist.

"Come on, I'll take you home."Henry said quietly.

end


End file.
